BEAUTIFUL
by Walkinthegarden
Summary: All my life, I never did anything right. Everything I did was wrong. Tonight, I am going to make things right, I'm going to kill my father. Warning: child abuse and murder Morgan/Emily if you squint but other then that, no pairings.


**B . E . A . U . T . I . F . U . L**

All my life, I never did anything right. Everything I did was wrong. The way I sit, talk, cry, laugh, everything... Never could I do the _right _thing, but tonight, I'm going to make things right, I'm going to kill my father.

I'm not pretty, and I don't pretend to be. My name is Avagail, which means beautiful in Arabic, but it doesn't mean I am beautiful. My mother gave me the name because, unlike my father, she'd been excited to find she was with child. My father had wanted her to get an abortion, but apparently my mother didn't believe in that kind of thing. She'd been excited to have a baby. She said she'd love this baby, and since my father loved my mom, he'd love the baby. He never would love me because I took away the only thing in the world he cared about, my mom. She died giving birth to me.

Now, my dad's a marine, so he had to remarry so someone could take care of me since he wasn't going to do shit. He married a nice enough girl named Jennifer, she's eighteen. He married her when I was twelve. He'd shoved me off to a nanny when he was tired of me as a smaller child or to a step mom or a live in, but now I'm old enough to take care of myself. The three of us live on a marine base called Quantico. I'm in the eighth grade and will be turning fourteen in a few weeks... I think. My father never told me my birthday, but I have a ball park because he gets angry with me around the time mom died, so I picked a day and stuck to it.

I may be a deppressed teenager with problems at home, but I do have friends. Two friends, Russia and Marygold. I don't see much of them because my dad doesn't like me seeing them. He saws it's bad enough he and Jen have to see my ugly face and he doesn't need my corupting of perfectly good girls. Russia is a girly girl with strait blonde hair and bright green eyes while Marygold is the star athlete at our school who hates makeup and wears her uniforms everyday.

I'm at home right now. My father is old fashion, so I'm wearing a two inch bellow the knee cream dress with puffy long sleeves, black stockings, and button up black shoes. My chestnut hair is pulled back so it has a braided tiara. I'm at the desk in the living room, writing an essay on British History when I hear my father walk through the door.

"Hello Father," I say as I turn in my seat to face him. He ignores me like always and goes to the kitchen to talk to Jen. I don't say another word as I turn back to my homework. Some would ask why I even say hello to my father if he always ignores me. The answer is simple, no greetings mean more beatings. I don't even flinch when I hear Jen scream in pain as she falls onto the hard floor. I'm used to him beating her, he beats me too. I've had three step mothers and more live in girlfriends, I've never liked any of them, but Jen is diffrent. She cares about me. She tries to protect me when my dad beats me, but I've told her not to cause she's to fragile, to weak.

"Dinner Avagail," she tells me as she enters the living room. I turn to face her and aren't surprised when I see she has a black eye. I nod and follow her into the dinning room. I take my seat after both my parents have and wait for dad to say the prayers. When dinner is over I finish up my homework before heading to bed. I'm thankful that today I didn't receive a beating. I let the tiara fall apart as I pull the rubber band out of it. I undress and pull on my floor length nightgown. I climb into my bed and immediately fall asleep against the lacy pillows.

When I wake up the next morning, I can smell the breakfast. Dad's already gone to work so I smile. Jen is a stay at home step mom since dad won't let her work. She could sleep in, but she's cooking me breakfast. As I desend the stairs, I know somethings wrong. I enter the kitchen to find Jen on the floor with a knife in her heart. I open my mouth to scream when I felt a hand cover my mouth and a knife slit my throat.

I don't need to kill him, I'm dead, murdered by him. He beat me to it.

My soul is sitting on the counter when the NCIS people show up. A woman is taking pictures of our body's. A man was bagging and tagging the knife. Another man was barking orders. Then another man comes out with a light pink book in his hand... my diary. I don't say anything, what was the point? I'm already dead. I follow my body back to the NCIS headquarters. I sit on an autopsy table as a man I've heard's name's Ducky, looked over my body.

"She was so beautiful," a man who's NCIS ME Assistant's badge said Palmer.

"She still is Jimmy. It's such a shame when the young depart from this world. She was from an abusive household. It's been said that God put children on this earth as a sign of youth, innocence, and purity. You, I'm afraid," he told my body, "were not looked upon as such a symbol."

I smile at him as he pushes back my hair.

"She reminds me of a child in Indi-" Ducky was cut off by a grey haired man as he entered Autopsy.

"What have you go for me Ducky?" the man asked.

"Gibbs, I've barely had a look at the child," Ducky said to the man named Gibbs. Gibbs gave Ducky a look. "Well, their are many bruises on her wrists and arms, both old and fresh. It seems she was in an abusive household all her life."

"Any signs of sexual assault?" Gibbs asked.

"No signs of forced entry."

Later I was sitting on a chair that belonged to Thom E. Gemcity. They had caught my father and arrested him for the murders. "Gibbs, I found this in the back of her diary," Mr. Gemcity said as he handed Gibbs a pink envelope.

I floated over to him to read ofer his shoulder with a smile.

_Agent Jennifer "JJ" Jareau and the BAU..._

Gibbs nodded at the slightly plump man before him as he pulled out his phone.

_"Agent Jaraeu."_

"Jennifer Jaraeu?" Gibbs asked as I sat on his desk.

_"Yes, who is this?"_

"We've never met, but I'm Special Agent Gibbs. I'm calling about your niece."

_"Avagail? You know where she is? Her father took her away when she was ten and I haven't heard from them. Are they ok?"_

"Miss Jaraeu, I'm sorry to tell you your niece has... passed on."

_"..."_

"Miss Jareau?"

_"H-how?"_

"Her father killed her and her step mom."

_"Oh my god."_

"We found a letter addressed to you and the BAU?"

_"Avagail used to come over every day and she loved them. Can you send it over?"_

"I will Miss Jareau."

_"Thank you, is their anyone to claim her body?"_

"No."

_"Then I will. Thank you Agent Gibbs."_

_______________________________________

**JJ's POV**

I stared at the letter before opening it. I'd told the team about what had happened and they'd been heartbroken. So we were all in the conference room, waiting for me to read the letter. I cleared my throat before starting...

"Dearest Friends,

It has been a long few years since our leave. We have been through so much that I can't believe they're true at times. You took me on cases and heard me when I never had voice. It seemed each door we opened, each turn we toke, led us to a new adventure…" JJ's voice seemed to fade as it was replaced with the soft, delicate one of Avagail…

_"At times, the world seemed like a cold and sinister place, but believe me when I say that you've proven that their is much more good in it, then bad. All you have to do is look hard enough and what may seem like a series of unfortunate events may, in fact, be the first steps of a journey. I know that I love you all. It makes me happy to know that no matter what, you all will take care of eachother with bravery, selflessness, and kindness as you always have. Remember this and never forget it, no matter where a case takes you or where you are, you are home, because you have eachother. It is because of you that I have hope that one day, I will leave this place. One day I will find you, and once again be in a family that loves me. I hope to see you soon._

_With all my Love,_

_Avagail, the eighth member of the BAU."_

I look up at them with tears in my eyes. Rossi, who hadn't even known her was in tears. Avagail had been here, with us, from the beginning. She grew up with us, excepting Elle into our tight family, then excepting Emily when she arrived. Avagail was strong, she fought to keep her hope. She was fighting so she could get out of there when she was eighteen. I looked at them all, Emily was now crying into Derek's chest, Reid is wiping tears, Derek is soothing Emily with tears in his eyes, Garcia was sobbing, and Hotch looked so sad with tears in his eyes. Avagail had been like another child to him and he loved her dearly.

A tear slipped down my cheek, landing on the light pink paper.

_Avagail Lisbon _

_May 10, 1993 - April 23, 2009 _

_**B**__eautiful__** E**__mpathic __**A**__ngel __**U**__niqe_

_**T**__alented __**I**__ntelligent __**F**__un __**U**__nique __**L**__oving_

**B . E . A . U . T . I . F . U . L**


End file.
